


A Story from me to you : At Autumn

by Stinerly



Series: A Story from me to you [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - Idols, Autumn, Boyfriends, Boyloveseries, Boys In Love, Dancer Park Woojin, Fanfiction, JihoonxWoojin, M/M, Park Jihoon POV, Second Chances, bunssodan, chamwink, pink sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinerly/pseuds/Stinerly
Summary: A story set at autumn where Jihoon is in a cage of the past and Woojin holds the key for his freedom.But what are the chances to let go if fate keeps on bringing Jihoon back to Woojin in a series of coincidences?A story of longing and hope for second chances. A beautiful serendipity of the continuation of an untold love story of 2park.
Relationships: 2park - Relationship, Bunssodan - Relationship, ChamWink - Relationship, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, pink sausages - Relationship
Series: A Story from me to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150772
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story out of drought for 2park moment. I included a lot of 2park moment here so if you've been following 2park you can spot those moments easily. I think that's it. Enjoy your February hahaha

“The rustling of the autumn leaves falling from it’s branches and the noises of the crickets was all I hear until your laugh echoed in my head. The laugh that reminds me of a beautiful lullaby. 

A year had passed and just like my promised at the night of our last autumn, I am here again at the room filled with nothing but a memory of you. Watching the autumn leaves falls, remembering the promises that we kept on whispering under heavy breathing. .

And beneath the bizarre bitter gaze of the autumn moon, I miss you again, Woojin“


	2. Chapter 2

[Jihoon POV]

'Hours passed and I’m still awake with a pen and a notebook as my companion, reminiscing the memory of a year ago. Happiness and sweet words feeds me that turn the feeling of emptiness that Woojin left into unfamiliarity, that was what I thought until, ’Unlike an autumn leaf, my love for you will never dry down’ bittersweet memory crept in me at every sundown.

“Arghh!” ruffling my already messy hair I scream in annoyance. I put the notebook into a small box in the drawer and lean back at the chair, letting myself surrender into a deep slumber.

“Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon, My love Hoonie,” '

“Woojin?” I gasp - “Fuck! It was just a dream”

“Jihoon!” A shout and loud knock at my door caused me to trip down at the edge of my bed. With an aching butt I opened the door and the manager greeted me, “You have only 30 minutes. Take a shower, prepare everything you needed for the event. Hurry” he continued. 

“30 minutes?” I retorted giving my best pout. 

“For all I know you’re going to prepare nothing except your game set so that’s enough time for you kid” he retorted back before leaving “And stop pouting, you ain’t that cute!” he added.

“Oh shoot, it’s d-day” Panicking I hurriedly went to the shower and picks up my to go clothes, plain black shirt and a pants. 

“Arghh! Jihoon patch yourself together. It’s not like you haven’t seen him for past 10 years for god sake” mumbling continuously at my own reflection, looking like a fool.

After a short shower, I grab my game set and with a wet hair I run to the van.

After a 30 minutes drive the manager announces that we arrive at the venue. “Goodluck to you Jihoon” I uttered quiet loudly that the manager giving me a questionable look, “Ah I mean goodluck for my stages, I hope I do well” I explained 

“Of course you will do well,” the manager replies with a smile

The moment I arrive at the set I was greeted by a nagging Jaehwan, “You like it that much to arrive last don’t you?-” 

“He probably don’t want to see you that much Jaehwan-ah” Sungwoon teases. “Why so mean Hyung” Jaehwan replies in pout. Everyone at the room burst out laughing and find the arguing cute.

“It’s really been a long time since I heard Jaehwan Hyung nag” Daehwi intervened nonchalantly before he went straight to hug me. Jaehwan and Sungwoon followed that I end up being squeeze between the three. ‘Well I kinda miss this kind of atmosphere’ I thought.

While everyone were busy greeting and chatting with each other I look around if he already arrive, “He’s not here yet Ji” Sungwoon cut into my thought and pat my back before he head to his own waiting area.

Among Wannaone members, Sungwoon, Minhyun and Jisung are the brave souls that talk to me about their concerns regarding both Woojin and I. Heck they are even the reason why I got the courage to confessed to Woojin. The members have their fair share on our relationship, from cockblocking us on stage every time Woojin and I forgot about the thousand cameras focusing on us. They’re doing a pretty good job in that department which makes me a little safer inside. 

‘What exactly went wrong’ That’s the last question I heard from Sungwoon. I can still remember how I kept quiet and haven’t answered him yet and even after a year I still don’t know what exactly went wrong. If there’s a person who can answer that, it’s Woojin. He’s the one that left and I was just the one that he left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the middle of my performance when I spotted a familiar figure at the very corner of the room. Our eyes met and I feel chills runs through my system. Park Woojin still has that authority onto me. While my head are being occupied by Woojin a voice shouted, “… Cut!” gaining my sanity back. “Finally, the rehearsal is done” I mumble to myself. 

After turning the mic over to the staff I was instructed to follow the camera man so I did. Before I even realize where we are heading, I am already a few steps away from Woojin. Few more steps and Woojin is already within my reach. Even in this close proximity his gaze still glued at me, ‘I wonder what’s he’s thinking right now’ 

We greeted each other like how professionals do it in front of the camera. Despite the camera and the number of staffs that are looking at us, this moment still feels like it was made just for both of us. The peach-scent perfume that I missed is intoxicating, ‘Damn it’.

My thought was cut off when I suddenly felt my body leaning into him. And for a moment I know, I’m caught. And before I could even stop I already found myself embracing him. I let go in a short while, pretending like it was nothing but a friendly gesture to a friend that I haven’t met for a long time.

“Why are you so big now?” I asked him the first thing that comes to my mind. “Did I get small? No way,” I continued.

“I’m growing” he replies shortly. “Right, you’re growing” I said as the urge to slap myself grows for this nonsense conversation I’m going for. Luckily at the perfect timing Daehwi appeared making the atmosphere less awkward for me at least. 

The special stages are done and I was preparing for the backstage interview when a hand grabs me by my neck, “Woojin-”. The call from the camera PD stopped Woojin from his track. We were interviewed and ask about our insights to the reunion and requested to give a message to the fans. 

“I love you,.. Do you remember?” Those are the only words I can grasp from Woojin as he gives his message to his fans. As he continued his speech I find myself getting lost in the moment as I lean to kiss his hands, which I know most people just look at it as a kind of kidding gesture to a best friend but for me those kiss were different, it was longing. 

I’m about to head home when my phone rang with a caller ID from an unknown number. I shouldn’t answer it but my hands are doing otherwise. 

“Hello, May I know who you are?” I started

“Hoon, I’m sorry for calling you. I know you’re tired-” “Woojin” I mumble. “Let’s talk after my birthday vlive. I’ll meet you at our old place” he continued. Before I could response he hang up already. 

The faint scent of my own perfume and the beautiful melody of the loudest silence are enough to make me feel at home, I thought. Not until I feel my whole being longing for his comfort and warmth just by hearing his voice. Staring at my reflection at the windowpane of the car, ‘I’m coming home’. A memory of his deep voice saying those words, a smile paint in me and the tears that I’ve been holding since earlier fell.

I’ve been waiting for him since the last autumn, every day every night without losing a single hope on what I believe as fated love. I kept on an unlock door with a hope that one day, I’ll wake up once again with him by my side. “Will he really comeback to me?-” or will it be just another hopeless encounter?


	4. Chapter 4

I peek at the clock a dozen times yet there's no sign of Woojin. I’ve been looking at the door for a long twenty minutes now, humming a lullaby, waiting. A click on the doorknob resonated which silences me. Right in front of me is the brunette that I used to catch a glimpse of every late night. "You're here-" I greeted

"I was late, I'm sorry I went to -"

"It's alright, Happy Birthday Woojin," I said while enveloping him in a hug. The hug lasts for barely a minute but seems the longest I have ever done for someone this past year.

"Here," he mutters while handing the box of cake that he bought. "Strawberry? I thought you're buying a mint choco flavor-" 

"Stop it Hoon," he said angrily with the tint of cherry blossoms that was evident on his cheeks while he avoids my gaze. 'Cute' I thought. It's always amusing to tease him with the things that he hates, particularly when he gives out such a reaction.

At the sundeck of the isolated bungalow that we used to call our haven, we sit and talk. The longer our conversation goes the awkwardness seems to hideaway. A cake and a tea under a night sky talking about the future with a cuddle, a perfect setting for every romantic tale. Yet this moment seems to be uncounted. 

We spent the time we had with talks about his new journey as Ab6ix and mine as a solo artist. Getting drunk in the conversation, we lost track to the time and for one time in my life, I wish that the sun take its time to get up. 

"Jihoon, thank you for letting me celebrate my birthday with you" he said and all I can do is a nod in response. "Jihoon" Fidgetting he asks

"What is it?" I replied with a faint smile. 

"I know it’s been a year already but, I'm sorry for leaving you behind without telling you the reason. It's just that-" Without letting him finish I hug him for the second time tonight letting him know that it was okay. "Yes it’s been a year and I don't want to dwell on the past Woojin. Seeing you here again is enough for me" With a gentle ruffle on his hair I lean to him even more. 

"Jihoon" with his deep voice, he whispers. "Can we be best friends again?" 

Releasing him in my embrace, I look into his eyes and with a smile, I nod. "Of course, pink sausage?" He let out a smile showing off his snaggletooth, "Pink sausage"

"it's beautiful" I unconsciously blurted out. "You mean the sunrise," Woojin said. As I turned to look at the sky, beautiful sunrise and a gentle caress from the morning breeze greeted me, It's serendipity. Immerse in the beauty, a warm hug envelop me. 

"It's beautiful" he whispers. "Like you". At this moment it all comes back, the voice that always assures me, the comfort that constantly encourages me, and the warmth that I yearned for. The memory of the past. And at this instant, my tears lost control, It flows like droplets finding it stops. 

'Being a friend with a past lover is not a bad idea... 

but being a friend with a past lover that I still love more than it deems to be is cheating.'

I wish he has not yet noticed my cries or the fast beating of my heart. Though judging by how tighter his hug becomes that I can even smell his perfume scent in every breathing, I think otherwise. 

As the glints of rays from the sun hit the limbs of the peach tree, he releases me from his embrace. Leading me inside the house, he lay me down on the bed- " I will go after you fell asleep" he said ruffling my hair. 'I missed this' "Uhmm" I said with a nod. 

Just like the sunrise, everyone has a chance to begin again and I wonder when will mine begin... if the person I have to forget has given me yet another more to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharing a waiting room with ab6ix is not as awkward as I thought it would be. Woojin and I talk, play around, and tease each other. Not as intimate as we used to be, not as distant compared to the past months. It's like Deja Vu of our first months as friends - casual and growing. No intimacy is involved, just us, being who we are without feeling the pressure of impressing the other - Just casual friends. Except for the emotions, everything is bearable.

"Woojin Hyung, stop it!?" I heard Daehwi whine as Woojin hugs him. "But you're cute," Woojin said, still hugging Daehwi. "I know I'm cute but I'm not-" Woojin covers Daehwi's mouth before he could even finish his sentence. 

Seconds later, he releases Daehwi from the hug and stands up as if nothing happened, He grabs his apple juice nonchalantly before heading out of the waiting room. 'Is he sulking?'

"Jihoon" A voice interrupts my thoughts. "Oh Donghyun Hyung, do you need anything?" "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Donghyun offers, pointing to Woong's direction. "Ah, I'm not hungry Hyung but thank you" I decline, wearing an apologetic look while scratching the back of my neck.

While everyone is eating, I went out to the rooftop to get some fresh air. It's always been usual for artists to hang out on the rooftop to pass time hence, it's no surprise if I glimpse another artist resting in the area. Since it isn't far from the waiting room, I arrive in barely five minutes. I unlock the door, careful as possible not to disturb the other artists.

As I feel the first wind blow, my eyes immediately scan the area. 'I was alone' I thought. Until my sight lands on the figure I'm familiar with, sitting at the far corner of the area. Knowing how cautious the person is, he seems not to notice me yet. He’s probably sleeping.

Curiosity hit me so I get near and lower myself until my eyes were leveled to his "He's sleeping" I mumbled. I unhurriedly stand up, making sure to not wake him up from his nap. And before I could do it a hand stops me- 

"You can stay... here," he said before letting my hand go. As I turned back I saw a completely awake Woojin. The beam from the sun's rays was obvious in Woojin's complexion- "You can stay here" he repeats moving to the idle side to give me some space to sit on. Not certain of what to do, I accepted his offer. I sat down next to him while the sun rays touch both our faces. 

The moment we're quiet. The gushing of the wind breeze and our synchronize breathing was the only sound I could hear. It wasn't as awkward as the situation conveys but rather... Comforting. 

"Jihoon" Woojin breaks the silence. I look at him waiting for what he's about to say when his head finds its way to my shoulder. 

"Just ten minutes, let me nap" he continued. And before I could even answer him, his eyes were already closed. I look at him for a brief moment before I shift my attention to the clear blue sky above us. "Ten minutes then" I muttered.

'Happiness is never a long moment. It was the trivial moment that makes you say 'I'm happy' and at that instant, that you feel that it was happiness.' 

"I think I now understand what you mean by those words." 

"What words?" Woojin ask.

'It's not endless, but these few minutes were what I longed for and -

"It was peaceful"


	6. Chapter 6

8:00 AM of the last day of autumn and the smell of the sea breeze wakes me up. Morning coffee and a light breakfast were ready at the patio. "Good Morning Jihoon" In a synchronized voice, they greet me. "Oh Good morning, Are we going after breakfast?"

"Unfortunately yes," One of the staff said. "We're scheduled at morning 'til noon" the one seated at one end of the table explained. "We apologized, we tried to booked the studio for the whole day but something happened" he continued.

"What happened?" I ask out of curiosity while putting down the bread they prepared for me. "Someone booked it first but the person in charge said he misplace the booking lists for the week and to avoid delay and arguments, those scheduled today, agreed to this setup”. He explained.

"That was so nice of them." Gulping the last piece of bread. "I'll be back in 30 minutes," I told them before heading upstairs to prepare. 

After everything was ready, we set off. It didn't take too long for us to arrive at the destination. As I was headed to the studio, a puppy welcomed me as if it's waiting for my arrival. 'It's as cute as Max'. I pet it for a moment when a paper was handed to me. 'Ingredients, Process' "I'm going to cook?" I ask the staff nearest to me.  
"Yes, it's part of the content you're going to release so good luck." she replies. "What if I mess up?" I ask in worry. "Just follow what is written there and you'll be fine. Have some self-confidence you know" she said while tapping my shoulder. "Fighting!".

A long sigh was all I could response. It's not that I'm complaining, it's just that I never cooked a proper dish in my entire life except the pork belly I grilled on the camp with Woojin.

The shooting began. It was a mess to be honest but they compliment me regardless, which I am thankful for. The shoot was over earlier than the given time.

Arriving back at the villa they allowed me to enjoy the rest of the day. Thoughts of a game tempting me but my conscience is faster than my mind. It's a pity for the scenery if I only enjoy it half-heartedly. I get up and went out. Wandering around I found out that it isn't just one villa residing in the area. Decorated with a white pastel-colored wall, another one stood out at the far east and two at the north side. 

Judging from the luggage that was placed just right at the door of each houses, it was occupied which is kind of expected since the place were famous for tourists. The days just passed like that and the sun finally set.

A group of crowd chattering outside the garden, probably having a celebration. "Jihoon, let's go outside. They're inviting us to dine with them" One of the staff invites.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute" Party's loud but I guess in a place like this, it's a waste to reject such an offer. As I was headed at the source of the commotion, I saw a familiar faces, They are the staffs I saw earlier at the cabin..

"Jihoon come. We've got a lot of chicken here" They invites. "Hey, Jihoon!" my manager invites tapping the seat next to him. I walk towards them with a smile. I was about to sit when I got a glimpse of a brunette heading towards our direction with a pot of ramen in his hands. 

"Woojin" I whisper.

And just like fate, we meet once again... At the last day of autumn.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning breeze seems gentler than yesterday. The warmth it provides caused me to snuggle even more to a soft yet muscular pillow... 'Mus-cu-lar-?!' My mind can't fathom a rather buff pillow, not long after it moved to envelop me in the warmth of an embrace. "Woojin?" I whispered. 

Recollecting the night before, I let my mind slide into a deep cloud of thinking as I trace the footsteps of yesterday's memories……..

-Flashback-

"Woojin"

A look of surprise was painted on his face yet calmly he moves towards the table putting the pot he was holding.

"Jihoon Hyung" Daehwi exclaimed following behind Woojin. 

"Jihoon" Woong called with a welcoming smile. 

"Jihoon we cooked some ramen, let's eat".

"Hmm Hyung" was all I could blurt out.

The time was spent with chatters and clicks of bottles. Woong and Daehwi bickering at the side cause of some wraps and Donghyun just watch in amusement. And Woojin is showing magic with the staff. 'Cool, he probably thinks, Hilarious I suppose.' 

As the night is getting deeper, the staff are bidding their goodbyes. Left we're the five of us. 

"Since the night is still young, let's play some game" Donghyun suggests.

"What kind of game?" Woong inquire.

"How about we go inside and find some stuff there" Daehwi suggest looking at the house's direction. We all went inside. Not a minute-long, the mess we're made yet the game has not yet been decided.

"How about truth or shot?" Daehwi recommended. 

As Daehwi proposed, we played truth or shot. The game was simple each of us is given a chance to question the chosen person. If he refuses to answer, he should drink one shot of soju. To make the game interesting we can only choose shot 3 times.

The game starts with Woong followed by Donghyun, Daehwi, Woojin, and me as the last ones to be interrogated. It's all fun and game until it's my turn to be questioned.

"Are you a virgin?" Woong asked without any hint of blushing.   
I take one glass and gulp it in one go "Next"

"If No, who's your first?" Donghyun followed up.

"Shot, ... Next"

Daehwi looking at me intently, knowing Daehwi's personality his question must be harder, more likely serious. 'One shot left, One chance opportunity.' 

"Hyung...how much love left in your heart for the person that hurt you the most."

I look at him for a brief second. 'This kid is more observant than I thought.'

"Shot," I said

I reach for the last drink of Soju but a hand takes it before I could even lay a finger into the glass. Gulping it down until it's the last drop. All eyes turn their focus on the culprit.

"My question is the same with Daehwi" Woojin spoke in a serious tone. Fixing his gaze unto me as if he's studying every inch of my expressions and for that instance, I know-

'I'm trapped'. 

When choices narrowed down, opportunity lessens and the only left were lies or verity. It would be easier to fabricate but for someone that hasn't given up the hope for a second chance, the only remaining choice is the truth.

"Enough to say 'I love you too if he'll tell me yet another 'I love you'." I answer.

Everyone keeps silent. I don't know how much they know but I'm certain, that there's tension in the air.

"I'll go up first. Everything's a little bit spinning in my head right now" Donghyun said breaking the growing tension.

"I'll accompany you," Woong followed, supporting Donghyun with his shoulder.

"Hyung, I have to go too," Daehwi said massaging his head.

As everyone bid their goodbyes, I gulp another glass of Soju, And another one. Until a dozen of an empty glass accompanied me. 

"That's enough" A deep voice warns me holding the glass I am holding.

"I want more" I groan not letting go of the glass until the alcohol was spilled on his shirt. "It's your fault" I whine.

"Get up," his voice, now turned cold. Blur was all I could see when he lift me for a piggyback. "Where are we going?" I ask as I lean closer to the warm body. "In your room," he said.

"But I want to sleep next to you" I requested in a whine. "But you can't" he sternly said. "But I want to... Woojin please" Woojin releases a deep sigh before walking the other way. In no time we arrive in his room. He lay me down on his bed. 'It was comfortable' 

"I'll be on the sofa, if you need any help just wake me up". Holding my breath I grab his hand. The gesture harmonizes with the atmosphere of the night. A gentle gaze turns to me, confuse, and seeking... Or perhaps it was mine, the feelings I reckoned.

"Stay... just for tonight" I plead. Without words, he lies down next to me. One hand I held, the other rests at the fore of his head. The night was quiet. At the sway of the curtains, I look at him. Our eyes met.

"Woojin" 

When courage is a one-way step away from me, I began, "Did you fall out of love for me-" He looks at me with a look that I can't fathom. As I continue, ". . . Or did you fall for someone else?"

The eyes that watch me with gentleness were changed into pity. . . or was it all like that all along. The ache made me feel broken than I was. I break the contact of our gazes as I look at the ceiling for one more time. 

Minutes passed and the silence envelops the room once again, it fears me. The silence fears me more than the answer. It's like a skeptical yet clear reply.

"I will believe in whatever you say... Even if it was a lie" I turn my gaze back to him and continued, "I just want to know... So that I can let go-"

The time seems to stop. I was frozen at my place as I feel his lips on mine. It was sweet and pure. Kissing me gently as his hands slowly move and find their place in my cheeks. I grip into his shirt to feel him more. The moment seems surreal . The kiss lasts for barely a minute. Head down, I release my grip from his shirt. Still holding me, he makes me look up to him-, 

"In this lifetime, I only love once-" he confessed before kissing my eyes goodnight.  
`  
-End of Flashback-


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes were fix on his sleeping face. From the messy fluff hair to the beautiful jawline, I run my finger. Tracing its outline, being lost in admiration. A gentle stroke to my hand stopped me, regaining all my senses back. 

"You seem to enjoy it a little too much, don’t you think?" teasing he sound. I pulled my hands back. "And what if I was?" I retorted with a glare, surrendering to his teasing. 

"Good Morning" he whispered. With the close proximity, I scan every detail of his feature until my eyes land on his soft lips, remembering their taste from last night. It's still felt surreal as if I was lost in a forest of ecstasy. I look at him and smile, "Good Morning Woojin". 

"Hyung! Woojin Hyung! WoojinHyung!" Daehwi shout with a loud knock at the door.

Woojin mutter words of curse and with a deep sigh, he stomp his way to open the door. I laugh at the scene and a little embarrass but this somewhat makes me believe that everything wasn’t just a dream. 

The morning passed by so fast just like how the wind blows from north to east. It's almost 3 and I'm wandering alone in this unknown street at Jeju since Ab6ix already went home to prepare for their next schedule when my manager call me in panic.

Before sunset arrives my manager drives me to Maroo due to urgent call from the CEO. I watched the foggy road and it seems like we are driving in an unknown path. A sudden stop of the car wakes me up from my reverie. The manager seems shocked with a hint of anger in his face that's waiting to rage. 

"I'm sorry, something just passes by," he deadpan said

"No worries" 

Peering at the window, across the avenue a black cat chilling under a tree 'What a picturesque sight'. The longer I watch the tree leaves swaying from its branches, the people chatting under it and the cars that we passes, the many what-ifs come along. Without realizing, we already arrived in front of Maroo. 

Heading at the boss' offices still gives me shiver even if I was there more than dozens of times. Slowly opening the door the boss greeted me with a smile. "What is it, Sir? Why did you call me here?" I ask

"MMO's CEO called me, he requested your presence for Jisung's fan meeting VCR and I agreed," he said without breaking an eye with me. "How many of us will go?" I ask. "I talked to BNM and C9 and they agreed to it as well. About the other companies, there's no response yet. Nevertheless, this would be a great promotion for you." He explained

"I'll go but I'll go there not as an artist but as a friend" I emphasizes. "I don't care about your reason as long as you go," he said before turning his gaze to the contract on his hands. "Then, if I may excuse myself," I said.

"One more thing, don't be too close to him. The critic's eyes are on you, don't make an absurd move that could ruin your -", "I know," I said before leaving the room without waiting for his next sentence.

The anger we're fuming over me as I head out to the practice room. 

Needless to say, dancing is my way to relieve some stress. Turning on the speaker, volume up. I dance to the rhythm, watching the very details onto the mirror as the sweat starting to form on my forehead down to my neck. The quietness turned into heavy breathing echoing around the empty room as one song reach its last melody. 

Sitting in the middle, looking at my reflection as the next song played. 

'Standing alone in front of the mirror is so lonely  
My eyes reflected in the mirror are too cold  
The steps I took with you are getting dull'

At the perfect moment, a song that I don't want to hear played. Filling the silent place with a genuine sentiment from my heart. Like a clock taking one step at a second, my mind travels back to the memory that was stored at the deepest treasure of my mind. 

The pink clothes that we used to wear, the dance that we used to dance, the smile that we used to share, and the love that we used to keep. The moments that I thought were all perfect now turned into a painful reminiscent.

'Come back to me when you hear this song so that we can dance our dance again' 

I know for a fact that what happened last night was just us getting drunk with the moment. ‘I should keep that in mind’, the tears that prevailed to fall has now fallen in.


	9. Chapter 9

The recording for Jisung's fan meeting VCR began. Everyone seems happy and relax regardless that some of us just met once or twice a month. Everyone laugh and tease each other like how they use to be. The cheekiness and playfulness of each member played a big role in the success of the VCR, needless to say, the sincere heart that everyone put to welcome Jisung back. 

As others review the outcome of the VCR, Daehwi, and Sungwoon looks at me with a glint of mischievousness. "Like a magnet that was pulled by the universe," Sungwoon started. "Two people that was destined, perhaps it was fate" Daehwi hum with a lullaby unfamiliar to me. Ignoring the two, I focus my attention on the VCR. As I thought, it was about Woojin and me. I look at the duo with a death glare before focusing back to the video.

"I'm doomed" I whispered as I let out a quiet sigh. "You are" Jisung interrupted. "Hyung-", "Don't worry Jihoon. I'll ask the editing team later to cut some part of it" he assured while patting my head. 

A loud psycho-like chuckle earns our attention as it resounds in the entire studio. "Yah Jaehwanie, calm down. Your laugh still freaks me out" Jisung tease as he grabs me to join the others.

Just like in the past, everyone throw jokes at whoever they see as the prey, and today the easy target is Jaehwan. Irritated at the situation, Jaehwan sulk and pouted before tackling Woojin that turns everyone into the battle of cracking up. 

"Why so quiet?" Daehwi softly mumbles beside me. "Huh? hmm-"

"Everyone I'll be waiting in the car, let's have dinner together. It's my treat" Jisung invites. A series of buts and ohh follows. "Everyone means everyone, no buts," Jisung said with authority. And as predicted everyone follows except Woojin. 

"You're not coming?" I ask Woojin. "I'm just going to get my phone" he explained. "I'll wait for you here then," I said and he nods in response. Barely five minutes passed and he comes back with a hot pack in his hands. Walking straight to where I stand.

"Here" handling me one hot pack. "It's called outside, you might need one" he said.

"Thanks", 

"Yah! Love birds hurry up, I'm hungry" Sungwoon shouts, waving us to hurry up. Woojin's ears turn red as tomatoes by the remark while I turned static until Woojin holds my arms leading me to the car's entrance.

"I did not know Woojin can blush like a cherry tomato" Jaehwan tease in revenge for earlier. "Woojin - 1, Jaehwan - 1" Sungwoon remarks earning everyone's laugh. 

The ride was full of teasing primarily from three elders. "We're here!" Jinyoung announces as he taps Daehwi from a nap. 

Glowing lighting with glittered lanterns and a chandelier at the entryway, a sign of sophistication greets us. A man approaches and guides us to our table that was reserved by Jisung a while ago. 

The feast lasts until midnight and everyone appears to enjoy the moment as they chat about the past and how they cope up with the changes. The moment feels nostalgic and everything was just perfect. The scene in front was the scene that I wish to see every day but as time changes, I know I need to let go of this holds.


	10. Chapter 10

"You seems to be in a deep thought" Jisung opened up. "Jihoon can I talk to you for a while?" Jisung ask. "What is it Hyung?"

"Woojin... Did you already patch things up with him?" He asks making me flustered. "I.. don't know Hyung" I answered honestly. "Then what stopping you from asking him?"

"I'm scared," I let out as I look down at my fidgeting fingers "I'm scared to hear his answer.., to know the truth," I confessed not hiding the sadness I felt. Jisung envelops me into a warm embrace, letting me rest on his shoulder. It took a minute before he breaks the silence.

"Both of you are still too young for love, that was what I thought but witnessing how both of you come this far, I realize how you and Woojin were just caught up by the string of fate" he pauses, looking at me in the eye "Isn't it what you want since the breakup,.. to know his reasons? I don't know about the whole story but one thing I am sure of, just like you he is also scared."

The only response I can give was silence after a nod as my mind tried to clear and empty its thoughts.

The loud night is on the verge of ending as the click of glasses resounding throughout every corner of the room. One by one the members bid their goodbye. I remain seated at the nook of the room and leaning my head onto the wall as I enjoyed the sound of silence. Tilting into the lanai across the room out of boredom, a glimpse of Daehwi and Woojin indulge in a conversation meet me. Curiosity strikes making me moves my feet, moving forward to the door. As I go near, the conversation turns into an argue. Careful not to interrupt, making the wall beside the door as my hiding place.

"Isn't it too unfair?" Daehwi yelled out. 'What's happening?', "Daehwi-ah, it's not like that, please lis-" Woojin state that seems a whisper. "We already lost one spot, I can't take it if I will lose you too. The stage that the 5 of us shared is the dream we shared and conquered together, remember?" Daehwi said whimpering

"I know-", "Then don't ever think like that again" Daehwi said as his tears escape from his eyes. He knelt down in front of Woojin.

Woojin reach out for Daehwi as he hugs him in comfort. I watch the scene before me like staring in a blank space. Many thoughts are battling in my mind and the warmth from the tears that is running down my eyes is the only thing I can understand for now- the empathy I felt.

Heads empty, I walk out at the reataurant. Walking like a Zombie, heading to the car. My mind still remains in the scenario at the restaurant. With the flashing street lights and gushing noises from the cars I realized,

"I want to know everything"


	11. Chapter 11

Under the bright light of the night, I watched the sand of the hourglass as it flows to clear,.….

-Flashback-

"I wanted to know everything". 

As soon as I arrived home, I reach out for my phone and called Daehwi.

“Yes Jihoon Hyung” Daehwi greeted with a high pitched voice.

“Can we talk? There's something I wanted to know” I said hoping for his agreement.

“About what Hyung?” Judging by Daehwi's voice I think he already grasps what I am talking about.

“You know what I mean Hwi”

“Okay Hyung” he said in a mumble with a slight stutter that was obvious from his voice- “I'll just go to your dorm this Saturday at midnight,.. perhaps after recording?” Daehwi suggested.

“Okay Hwi, I'll wait for you”

“Okay Hyung, I should go now bye” Daehwi stated

“Hwi-” I tried to catch before he'll put the phone on hold

“Yes, Hyung?”

“Thank you” I whispered as he hums in response before putting the phone down.

-Flashback ends-

The coldness of the wind pierce in my skin as I open the window, letting the wind explore the interior of the house. Not a moment later, I heard a knock from the door. "Jihoon Hyung, Sorry I'm late. I just finish my schedule" Daehwi apologizes as soon as he enters the house. "It's alright Hwi, come in first I'll prepare a hot choco for you” I said as I lead him to the nook

" Your dorm seems cozy Hyung, it was different than the last time I'm here" Daehwi started as he looks at the details of its furnishing. "Oh, you still keep that? Woojin Hyung also has that in his bed" he let out as his gaze was fixed at the mini pink sausage bolster on the couch. "Ah yes I kind of keep things well, I guess," I said trying to not stutter. 

"I see" Daehwi utters with a subtle smile on his face. I sat down just across the nook where Daehwi is seated as I handed him one cup of hot choco and a slice of cake.

"Daehwi-ah, I know that you already realize the reason why I wanted to talk to you." I started as he nods in response. "I know, But the thing is-" Daehwi answered looking at the smashed cake. "Hwi, I’m begging" he continued as his gaze shifted to me. The look from Daehwi was too sincere but I wasn't so sure if it was pity or a plea. 

"Before the night he breaks up with you-" Daehwi began. He took a deep breath as he struggles to continue his sentence "2 years. He's given just 2 years to dance" Daehwi confessed as he looks away from me. "After the 2 years, he possibly can't go back to dancing again," Daehwi continued in mumble as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

"2 years that was the doctor said." he continued. Without knowing, my heart that was a wreath of hope earlier was now rewritten with pain. "What do you mean Hwi?"

"His legs have been undergoing a lot of treatments, Even before he joined produce. I just found out when I went to Busan last year, the real condition of his legs. The doctor said that his legs turned weaker-" Daehwi explained as he looks at me intently as he wipes out the trail of tears in his eyes.

"But the dance specialist that I met at Busan said that Woojin's legs are not near being weak. He explained that It is more likely unstable and idle compared to the development pace of his dancing skills. The more he dances, the more his legs and body feel vulnerable to pain and fatigue and he told me that there's still a chance to make his body keep up. That's the remaining hope I have Jihoon Hyung but,.." Daehwi explained, stuttering with his own words as he look pass me in surprise.

"But what Hwi?" I ask. Unknown to me a hand grab me from the back. "Woojin Hyung" Daehwi stammer as his eyes shifted to the figure holding my right hands. "Daehwi. Go home," Woojin said earnestly as his grab to me tightened. 

"But Hyung-" Daehwi plead as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later Daehwi-yah so please stop crying already," Woojin said with a soft tone as he walks towards Daehwi reaching to Daehwi's cheeks and wipeout his tears off. "I'm not worth the tears Hwi. So please don't ever cry for me, do not be pained for me" a smile flash on his face trying to calm Daehwi down.

"You can go home now Daehwi-ah, I'll explain the rest to Jihoon" Woojin continued as he envelops Daehwi into a hug. "Thank you Hwi for everything" Woojin whispered before letting go and shifted his eyes to mine. The eyes that I thought were too shy and soft are reflected with loneliness and despair. The moment that I never knew could happen again to see his eyes looking to mine with a streak of tears falling.


	12. Chapter 12

It's just me and Woojin in the room sitting side by side as we gazed at the stars and the moon. Despite the wonder that the night sky offers, it was a picture of Woojin's sadness that consumed my thoughts. "Jihoon do you know why the sunset and sunrise have a night gap?" Woojin asks, still looking at the night sky. 

"Why?-" 

"It's because the sun allows us to lie down, take a rest, and dream again under the moonlight." He explained. His eyes that we're fixated on the night sky has shifted to me. "So that when the sun comes and picks us up, we are all ready to face the day. Right now in the presence of night, I'm still waiting for the sun to come and pick me up" Woojin continued with tears escaping from his eyes. "Or is he even coming to pick me up?"

The tone of doubt and giving up is the tone that I have never heard Woojin used since the day I met him. Woojin is different from other people I met. Even if he was struggling or facing difficulties he never doubted himself, he never thinks of giving up. This Woojin that is in front of me is the Woojin I am not familiar with.

"You think?" I ask as my eyes finally met him. "But what if the night sky is just a reminder to us that nightmare is just another dream." In tune with the sound of the crickets, I sigh in deep. "Sometimes we don't need the sun to wake us up Woojin. Sometimes all we need is someone to wake us up." I continued as I went closer to Woojin, reaching his now wet face. "We are here Woojin. I am here. I will never gonna leave you in your nightmare. I promise you" Woojin finally looks up to meet my sights. He slides his hands into mine.

"If only I felt this warmth before, I could've chosen to fight but I got scared and run away. I hurt you, I damaged you, I left you broken alone in the dark" Woojin let out. With his thumb He stroke my hands gently. "But after everything I did, you're still here beside me, holding me, comforting me. All this while I thought I can do it alone but I was wrong" he continued with a long pause he holds my face, lean his forehead to mine, and whispered under a heavy breath "Cause all this time what I really needed is you beside me".

And with the last hum he closes the gap between us and with the sweet caressed from the wind he kissed me under the moonlight. It was pure and sweet. The kiss didn't take long, he straight up and look at me once again. With a swift move, he took my hand that was resting on his chest "There's no certainty that I can be able to walk again but if ever I ask my last dance with you, will you take the lead and hold me tight?" With a drop of tears, I stand up and offer my hands to him.

"Will you dance with me?" I invite. We dance with the moon and stars as our witness, no music, no songs, just our heartbeat and the sound of the wind breeze. The night was spent beautifully with me and him dancing our dance for two.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jihoon!" Startled by the loud shout from outside, I got up and walk towards the door as fast as I can. "What is it Hyung?" I softly ask the manager.

"The CEO wanted to talk to you. You need to be there in an hour he requested" The manager explained. "Oh okay, I'll just take a quick shower then I'll be down" I assure him before closing the door. 

I took a deep sigh before opening the door of the boss’ office and the CEO greeted me in a good mood which is very unusual. "Morning Sir, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask straightforwardly as I always do. "You'll be appearing in one of the performance stages on the concert of Ab6ix," he said.

"I- what?!" I don't even know if I heard it right or it's just my imagination. "You'll be having a dance collaboration with Woojin. Don't ask any questions. His at your practice room waiting for you" With the mention of Woojin's name I hurriedly went out from the office and headed to the practice room.

"Wooji-" I called. Familiar music played in the music room. He looked at me and smiled. Before I could even enter the room he grabs me and pulled me closer to him. "Do you remember?" He asks as he leads me to a romantic beat. "Every day, every moment" I sarcastically answered as I wrapped my hands onto his neck. We remained like that as our legs sway back and forth. 

"What did you tell him? He rarely agreed to this kind of set up especially when it involves you" I ask Woojin with a sincere gesture. "I just tell him the truth" Woojin explained as he breaks with my hold to change the music. "And he easily said yes?" I ask, still skeptical. With a nod and a hum he answered.

A week was spent with us practicing the dance number for his special stage at the concert. He taught me every detail I needed to know. Corrected me in every missed beat and helped me flow with the rhythm of him. All the dances I have ever done throughout my life were special but among all of them, this particular dance is the dance I wanted to remember from the smallest details to the boldest moves. I want this dance to be remembered as ours and ours alone. 

The last day of practice has reached its last. As the last click of the play button, Woojin hold me closer and whispered the words I have waited to hear for more than a year now. "Let's make tomorrow memorable Woojin," I said as Woojin nod and hug me tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

With cold hands and the fast beating of my heart. I walk back and forth at a fast pace in the waiting room. "Jihoon Hyung calm down" Daehwi hold me trying to calm me down. "I'm sure the audience will love it" He assures me as he gives me a pat on the back.

"Jihoon! Woojin! 5 minutes and you two are up!" The staff announces. I headed to the backstage where Woojin is waiting. Disturbed by the loud cheers from the concert hall I closed my eyes and convinced myself to calm down and before I could open my eyes a voice whispered to me as he holds my hands "Are you ready?" He asked. "I'm nervous",  
I answered him honestly as my hands turned still ice. "Don't worry, just follow my lead" I open my eyes and nod at him. 

As we take a step on the stage loud cheers greeted us and a series of '2park' screams warmed us. In front of the red ocean, the music played. And with the first drop of the beat our dance started. All memory of the past are appearing in front of me but to my amazement, I wasn't craving for it anymore. I just let it pass and enjoyed the rhythm of the current. 

8 steps away before our dance reach its ends and before I could take the first of eight steps the music turned slow and Woojin started walking towards me. Unknown to me, Daehwi, Woong, Donghyun, and wanna one members that were present at the concert were standing in the front row of the stage. 

'What's happening?' Baffled by the sudden change of the atmosphere Woojin smiles at me as he holds my hand and places it to his shoulder and had my waist closer to him. "What are you doing?" I whispered yet he seems to not hear it and pulled me even closer. His forehead is almost touching mine that puts me into a panic and the loud cheers from the crowd turn even louder. 

The fear turned into a calm and peaceful eternity as he slides his hands into my face and looks at me. Amid the crowd, I still got lost in the sincerest of his eyes as he scans me from the bridge of my nose down to my lips and before I knew it the place turned dark. The flashes turn to deem. At the center of the spotlight under the dark stage and the loud cheers, he kissed me. And before the light turns on he releases me and drapes me into a hug

"I love you Jihoon-" he whispered. 

"It's the second time since we broke up" I confessed smiling like a fool. "Second time?" I nod at him and chuckle "At the villa at Jeju, At the practice room and today is the second." I answered him as he looks at me in confusion. 

He then flicks my forehead lightly and laughs "Don't waste your time counting cause I don't plan to stop loving you". The light turns on and the crowd looks at us in amusement. They tease us and laugh at us and screams their lungs out. The members that were in front of us a while ago have disappeared. "I should thank them later. Their plan works" I look at Woojin in disbelief. "Seriously?" I ask in a sarcastic tone and Woojin just nod. He holds my hands and we both bowed down to the audience and exited the stage. 

The waiting room is too noisy with the teasing and boasting about their successful plan. Embarrassment was all I could feel right now. Daehwi and Sungwoon talking about how they successfully disturbed the staff while Woong and Donghyun just looking at them in awe. Jisung and Jaehwan are teasing us upfront. This day is a total mess but a kind of a good mess, I admit.


	15. Chapter 15

"One and a half years was all it needed right?" I asked, playing with the empty glass. It's been a month since Woojin and I got back together. It's only been a month and yet he's leaving once again. 

"Yes. One and a half years, and I'll be back. I'll be back walking towards you" He said as he places his hands on mine. "You promise?" I look at him in hope. "I promise" He replied in a mumble and smile at me dearly. 

Since the night of ab6ix's concert, Woojin and I lives our life anew. Different from the past. We dance each night like it's our last. We kiss, we make out and every middle of it was a series of whispered and confessions of I love you. Every day, every moment that we spent, we make it our most memorable. I was indeed afraid for what will come next but his touch tells me to trust him, that our story will never end. 

"Hyung are you two ready? We need to go and catch your flight Woojin Hyung. The doctor's waiting at the car outside so hurry up" Daehwi reminds as he helped the packing. "Let's go," Donghyun said, peeking at the door. We got in the car and drive off to the airport. It wasn't a long drive but it seems it was due to the quiet atmosphere between us. 

At the front of the airport, the fans greeted us. They prepared an event for Woojin before sending him off. They hand him a box full of letters from them and some small figurine of his favorite characters. Woojin was loved by a lot of people and I'm just like one of them, I realized. A smile crept on my face as I saw a little girl looking up to Woojin and handed him a paper. The paper has a handwritten letter and a cute drawing of a sparrow. "Get well soon and come back," the little girl said. It was heartwarming. Woojin knelt to give a hug to the little girl.

At the private corner of the airport, the wanna one members and Ab6ix's members are chatting together. "Hey hey hey" Sungwoon greeted us which gets everyone's attention. Each of them hands Woojin a gift and bid their goodbyes. The moment Woojin looks at me, the gang keeps silent and watches us. 

"Jihoon" Woojin spoke as he wipes the tears on my face. "I will miss you Woojin" I softly confessed. "I'll miss you too my love Hoonie," he said as he leaned to me for one last kiss. The kiss was short and shy but it carries all the things I wanted to tell him. I handed him a notepad that made him confused. But accepted it anyway. 

"I'll see you again" He whispered and kiss me on my cheeks. "Hey that's enough kissing, Jaehwan muttered and grab Woojin for a hug. The airline has now announced Woojin's flight. Before he could take off, I grab him and kisses him for one last time " I'll wait for your return" I muttered under his breathe before I let him go.


	16. Chapter 16

It’s been almost a year since he undergone his surgery and now his under rehab and doing a therapy. Every night when the clock turns ten my phone rings. Not one night miss since the first day he landed in the other side of the world. We spent hours talking about our days, great or bad. But today seems unusual, the clock already passed ten and a quarter and he hasn't called yet. I lied down flat on my bed thinking of what would I get when Woojin comes back home. The thought of Woojin coming home excites me as if six months is not that long. 

The loud buzz from my phone startled me and at the same time giving me a quite good amount of excitement as I picked up the phone. "Hello? How's your day?" I greeted but all I could hear is silence "Woojinie? Are you there?" I repeated. "Hmmm Hyung, it's me Daehwi" Daehwi muttered with an awkward tone. "Oh, Hwi. I'm sorry I thought-" 

"It's okay Hyung. I know you missed him. By the way, I just called to remind you that tomorrow is the concert. In case you forgot" Daehwi said. "Don't worry Hwi, I'll be coming right on time" I assure him. "Thank you Hyung. We'll be waiting. Bye" he said and hang up the phone immediately.

Just last week Daehwi, Woong and Donghyun came at my dorm to personally invite me to come at their encore concert. My mind were pretty occupied by Woojin this past few days that I almost forgot about the concert so I was quite glad Daehwi reminded me. 

7:30 P.M. I was at the waiting room of Ab6ix. Greeting the group and lending my regards before I went out as the staff guide me to my reserved seat. I spotted Jinyoung and his friend Byounggon and there's Jisung too. "Hi Silly" Jisung greeted. "Jihoon Hyung" Jinyoung followed as he tapped the seat next to him. We chatted for whole thirty minutes before the venue turned dark. 

"It's starting" Jisung muttered. The screen played the vcr and the loud cheers echoed in the arena. Daehwi, Woong and Donghyun appeared at the center stage and everyone screams out their best and shouting the name of the favorite members. "If Woojin is there I sure would shout his name as loud as I can-"

"Your playing favorites" Jinyoung said and Jisung looking at me in disbelief. "Oh did I said my mind out?" I uttered before shifting my attention to the stage. Every performance were satisfying. The three of them shows a great teamwork despite the absence of the other two.   
It’s their solo stages turned and each of them impressed the audiences. The solo stages shows the uniqueness in each of them. From Woong's dance line and heavenly vocal, Donghyun's sweet voice and his unexpected rap voice to Daehwi's charisma and sexy youth vibes. ‘They sure are talented’.

The crowd cheers louder when Woojin's VCR appears. I smiled at how raw the vcr is. It shows Woojin's day from 1 to day 300 in a fast motion. As I scan the audience, smile were painted on every faces. "He sure doesn't know how to give up" Jisung whispered with a tears on his eyes. "His just stubborn I guess" I replied.

The video suddenly stops and the venue suddenly turned dark and after a minute of oohs and sigh a familiar voice echoed at the whole arena. Everyone knew who the voice belongs to. The music plays as the spotlight opened. There standing at the center is Woojin. "His back" I whispered 

Being lost with the music, body is in tune with every rhythm, His sharp lines and beautiful movements that leave us in awe. "His back, Our main dancer is finally back" I heard one fan at the back said. The performance sends us goosebumps. His moves is even more precise. His like an evolution of his past. 

The beat stops and the crowd went quiet. He took the red mic that was prepared for him "Thank you for patiently waiting for me. I'm sorry that It took me too long but now that I'm back, let's continue our unfinished story" He said and everyone chant his names.

Amid the crowd his eyes meet mine and a sweet smile appeared on his face as my face feels heated. "Sure you two know how to flirt on public" Jinyoung sarcastically said. "Shut up small head" I retorted back.

The concert was finished. And everyone were too satisfied. My notifications blew as the other members shares every articles of Woojin's comeback. The four of us are now headed to the waiting room that was full of people congratulating them for the successful concert. Without knowing I was pushed harshly towards the door frame but before I could even made contact to it an arm holds me. 

"Be careful Jihoon" A familiar voice mutter. I look back and saw him "Woojin" I shouted quiet loudly before I embrace him into a hug. "I miss you so much" I mumbled under his neck. "I miss you too Hoonie" he replies as he hugs me even tighter. “You didn’t told me” I said as I pout. He smiled at me and lean his forehead to mine, “I wanted to surprise you”. I smile at him and about to lean in to kiss him when the sequel of fake coughs erupts. “Get some room you two” Jisung tease making Woojin laugh out loud and leaving me sulking and everyone in the room burst out laughing.


End file.
